Old Spice and Cigarettes
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Andy is just a seemingly normal girl new in town who meets and befriends Shizuo, But once Izaya lays his eyes on her people begin to realize that she isn't so normal and that she has a shady background. Will this affect her relationship with Shizuo? [Shizuo X Oc]
1. chapter one

_Don't own Durarara... And sadly not Shizuo! Everything belongs to their rightful owners!_

* * *

**[Day 1]**

**Friendly greetings**

This song.

I know this song.

I really like this song.

My eyes immediately snapped over to the karaoke set that was placed in the corner of the bar. It wasn't exactly the most ideal place to put the karaoke set though. It could be easily forgotten and neglected and thus a waste of space. I think I could already see a thick layer of dust on the TV screen from where I'm sitting.

Right now though somebody was using it and had gained a small crowd.

"That song," I whispered amazed. I've heard the song before but I can't remember the name. It was practically killing me that I couldn't remember and I had the dying urge to go over and find out, but the alcohol in my system rendered me incapable of forming a sentence that actually made sense.

"Hey, are you going to just sit on your ass all night or are you going to order another drink?" A raspy voice questioned rudely. My lips curled into a smile and I twirled around in my chair to face the bartender.

"Mhmm, I don't—I don't… now?"

"Now?" the bartender questioned. He shined his glass and I began to see a crack forming.

"Yea," I mumbled as I leaned back in my chair and let my head fall back. I exhaled and immediately felt relaxed. I could take a nap right now like this and be completely okay.

"You mean 'know', right? Are you that shitfaced that you can't even speak right?" The bartender went on. I groaned and looked at him with bored eyes. What's encouraging him to continue on with this conversation? Can I even call this a conversation? Woah that glass he's shinning is beginning to crumble in his hands! "Yo, buddy… that glass—that glass... that's a nice glass," I whispered. I reached over to touch it but the bartender held it out of my grasp and shined it more. "I really can't stand drunk people," he growled at me. His piercing dead fish eyes bore into mine and if I wasn't intoxicated right now I would have looked away, but I didn't, I stared right back and began to giggle.

"Nice sunglasses," I whispered.

"Wha…?"

Before he could even finish his sentence I snatched the blue tinted sunglasses and jumped off my stool. Wobbly making my way to the exit, I turned back to the bartender and smiled as I slipped on the glasses.

"Tell me song next time I come and I give you back y-your glasses!" I shouted over the loud music. He gave me a shocked face and parted his lips to speak, but then quickly closed them and glared at me. Watching as the glass finally began to turn into a rain of shards I quickly saluted him and dashed out before he could run at me and take back his shades.

"What a cold night!" I shouted as I stepped out of the musk-smelling bar. I rubbed my hands together and took one step that sent me falling down on one knee. Groaning in pain, I began to crawl on all fours to the bus stop at the end of the street.

"Are you serious?"

A sigh left my lips and immediately I was lifted from the ground as I felt the back of my shirt being tugged at. "Hey, hey, hey… you can't leave work, Mr. Bartender!" I sang out as my feet dangled. It wasn't shocking me that this man had the strength to be holding me… or should I say dangling me like this? Like some ragdoll.

"Gimme back my sunglasses before I knock your teeth out."

"Oh, ho ho ho ho! Mr. Bartender starting to get violent!" I snorted. I slipped off the shades and cautiously handed them over to him, but once he used his free hand to reach for it I quickly took it back and slipped it down my shirt.

"Give them to me!" He roared angrily as he shook me. My head rocked back and forth immediately giving me a headache. "Ay, calm down!" I laughed, slapping his shoulder repeatedly, but the man glared and lowered his head dangerously.

Okay, no matter how drunk I am I know that right now at this very moment I'm screwed.

"I really hate violence," he whispered.

"Mind putting me down? I need to go home…" I whispered.

"I REALLY HATE VIOLENCE!" He roared as my body was thrown up into the air.

Funny… I can see my apartment from here.

My hair whipped around on my face and as I began to drop from my quick thrown up. My stomach began to drop, like when you're on a rollercoaster. Everything went by painfully slow, giving me the moment to process any drunken thoughts.

But I didn't have any really.

Did being thrown up into the air sober me up?

"Dammit," I heard the bartender curse loudly as I crashed into a bush. The branches poked holes through my clothes and began to prick my back, my thighs, and just about everywhere.

What just happened isn't possible. How can someone have such strength? AND WHY THE HELL WOULD HE THROW ME?

"Hey, you're not dead are you?"

I rolled my eyes over to the side to look at the bartender rubbing his nose with a blank expression. I whimpered in response and threw out a hand for him to help me out of the bush but he didn't take it.

"Glasses."

"Excuse me?" I questioned, fully sober now. The bartender hardened his look at me and then rolled his eyes. "Not shitfaced anymore?" he asked. I shook my head and continued to hold out my hand to him. I stared at him waiting for him to take my hand but he didn't, he just stared at me.

The bartender had weird yellow dyed hair and was extremely tall and rather lean. He's different from any man I've ever seen. Easily the most attractive too, but from what just happened right now… the scariest.

"Are you going to give me my glasses or what?" he barked.

My stomach began to turn.

And before I knew it I spewed all the alcohol my body contained onto the bartender's shoes and blanked out for the night.


	2. chapter two

**[Day 2]**

**Welcome**

"My head!" I moaned in agony as I grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to my nose. I buried myself into it and sighed loudly as I took in the scent.

This isn't my scent…

I don't smell like cigarettes and old spice.

"What the hell?" I whispered in shock as I jumped up from where I was laying. I whipped my head around to see where I was and gasped when I realized I wasn't in my room. The room I was in was painfully boring. It hurt my eyes to look at the lack of color in this room and the noticeable lack of pictures and decorations that are used to give a room your own personal touch and feeling. The walls were a boring white color while the carpet was brown. I noticed a few holes in the walls but that was probably caused by the door knob slamming into it when someone would harshly kick open the door.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

The bed I was laying in was rather big and had two thick blue blankets and no sheet. Next to the bed though was a stand where a single lamp with no shade laid along with a light grey ashtray that held one cigarette slowly burning out.

"You're finally awake?"

"Gahh!" I screamed as the bartender from last night stood at the doorway. His bow tie was untied and hanging loosely around his neck while his button up shirt was opened slightly, showing off part of his chest.

"Shut up. I already had enough of you from last night!" he barked at me, causing me to slowly sink back into the blankets like a scared puppy. "W-what happened last night?" I asked meekly.

"You got shitfaced and puked on my shoes," he answered bitterly.

The images from last night slowly came back to me and I quickly remembered being thrown up into the air and also stealing his sunglasses. Digging my hand into my shirt, I searched for the shades and watched as the bartender started to blush and look away angrily.

"What the hell? Stop doing that!" he demanded.

"Hold up! I have those shades you wanted me to give back to you!" I exclaimed, pulling them out and then holding them out to him. "Keep them," he muttered. I frowned and started to rub my temples to relieve myself from the killer headache. "I did not get thrown up into the air for you to just not want your glasses anymore! Take them!" I begged.

"I don't want them! They were in your shirt!" he yelled.

"Afraid of a little cooties? It's not like my boobs contaminated your glasses or anything! I take showers so you should be fine!" I said with a smirk, but he didn't return it. "You're really starting to piss me off," he admitted with a growl. His teeth barred like a dog.

I shifted myself on the bed and sat on my knees, keeping my legs apart as I crossed my arms and pouted. "I could say the same Mr. Bartender!" I laughed. He glared at me and balled his hands into fists.

"My name is Shizuo."

"Shizuo?" I mused. My annoyance quickly faded and fascination quickly filled me up. What a weird name he has. I don't think I've ever heard of that before.

"Oh cool, my name is-"

He held up a hand and rolled his eyes. "Don't care. Look, I don't want my sunglasses anymore so you can keep them. I also want you to hurry up and get the hell out of my apartment before I kick your ass," he said with a calm voice. Giving me a slight irritated look, Shizuo turned and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

I eyed the door then shifted to the floor and spotted my sandals from last night. Throwing my legs to the side of the bed, I quickly jumped off and snatched up my sandals and marched out the room and walked over to Shizuo who laid himself on a dirty black couch. "Thanks for um taking care of me for the night," I said quietly as Shizuo muttered a 'humph' and stared at his TV.

I swung my sandals over my shoulder and sighed. "You even took off my shoes… that was nice of you," I added. "I didn't want your shoes dirtying my bed," he retorted. I looked around the living room and noticed countless number of ashtrays lying around and numerous Russian Sushi takeout boxes littered on the stands, table, chairs and floor. Yeah, this guy is a real clean freak.

"Sure" I whistled. I kicked a takeout box and made a face when it revealed a trail of ants. "Why did you take me here? You could have just left me," I said. Shizuo sighed and turned his head to give me a glare. "You ask too many questions," he spoke with an angry voice. "I just want to know why you brought me here…"

"Who the hell leaves a shitfaced girl out on the streets? People who do are fucking pricks!" he shouted. I backed away and smiled. "Well, thank you, Shizuo. I hope to become great friends with you!" I laughed, but he shook his head and stood up from his couch. His tall lean figure towered over me and casted a shadow. He took one big step towards me that caused me to back away more. "We can't be friends," he growled, still walking towards me. "I don't see why not… I mean you helped me out, so… doesn't that lead to some kind of friendship?" I murmured weakly. I continued to back away until my back met with a door.

"Well, with me it doesn't. Now stay away if you know what's good for you," he barked out as he reached for the doorknob and quickly opened the door. I fell back and landed harshly on my butt with a muffled thud due to the carpet in the hallway. Before Shizuo could slam the door in my face, I threw up my hands and cried out for him to not shut the door yet.

"B-but what if I don't know what's good for me?" I asked with a smile.

"Then too bad."

And the door was slammed shut.

Grumbling a few curse words, I stood up and dusted off my pants and made my way out of the apartment building. Closing the gate behind me that would only open if you had a key, I made a turn and marched off down the busy street.

"Hmph, stupid Shizuo. Kicking me out like that!" I whispered to myself.

It's in my nature to become quickly attached to someone. It always has been. Once I met someone that showed me just the slightest bit of kindness my brain would immediately scream at me to befriend him or her. I never had a problem with that though; I always got to become friends with everybody that was nice to me.

Expect for him.

Maybe I rubbed him the wrong way. I did try to hand over sunglasses that I stuffed down my shirt… Or maybe the drunken state I was in last night yesterday freaked him out.

I shouldn't have done that. Drinking doesn't solve your problems—

"Hmm, why, I've never seen your face before."

I was snapped out of my thoughts and stopped walking to turn around and see the new voice.

"Hello?" I questioned as a skinny man with dark hair stood in front of me. A smirk adorned his sharp looking face and immediately I was getting the signal to run away and hide.

"I'm Izaya Orihara! And you are?" He asked suddenly. I raised an eyebrow and slowly smiled at him. "I'm—"

"Oh my god its Kasuka!"

"Wha…?"

Turning around to see who yelled out, my own eyes nearly bulged out as a swarm of teenage girls began to storm at me. "Oh my god!" I screamed. The girls all wore t-shirts with a very attractive young looking man on it. Their eyes were ruined with mascara smeared all over from their crying and they each held out a cellphone, ready to take pictures and blind someone with flash.

"Oh my," Izaya smirked slyly. I looked up at him and before the girls could stomp us I pushed him into an alleyway to avoid them. "Whose Kasuka?" I questioned.

"An actor. A semi-interesting human too," he answered with a sad sigh.

"_Human_?"

"Yes, not a very interesting one. Makes me sad really…"

"Really?"

Izaya smirked.

"Oh yes. You seem to be the same too. Not very interesting but maybe that's because I don't know you, _yet_." I shivered at his words and started to walk away. "I don't think I want you to know me! I probably should have just let the storming rage of fan-girls stomp all over you!" I laughed. Izaya smiled even though I tried to offend him. "But where would your fun be if I wasn't here to give it to you?"

I stopped and stared. "Give it to me?"

He smirked and stepped over to me. Each step he took was playful, but yet gave off a dangerous vibe. Why did I feel scared all of a sudden? Scared of a stranger that I just met?

"You'll soon see the fun I can give you—"

"You don't even know my name! And yet you're saying this?!" I exclaimed. I felt my breathing increase as Izaya stared at me. Why was I getting so worked up about this? What's gotten over me? Shaking my head, I began to chuckle and turned away.

"You're just making the game even more fun," he chimed but I ignored it and walked out of the alleyway.

He was making me nauseous the more and more he talked. It was as if the every second I was near him he was finding out more and more about me, or maybe I'm just being paranoid. I just don't want anyone to know about me, my old self.

"IZAAAYYAA!"

Frowning, I turned and spotted Shizuo.

"Come to apologize?" I laughed as I walked over to him, but I stopped dead in my tracks when he plucked a stop sign from out of the ground. The veins in his neck were popping out and his face began to flush. "W-what are you doing?" I whispered as a hand danced around my neck, tickling me.

"Welcome to Ikebukuro," Izaya whispered in my ear.

And just as Shizuo threw the stop sign at the two of us, Izaya tugged at my shirt and yanked me to the ground to dodge the hit.

"And I only assume that you're new here since you're foolish enough to talk to Shizuo," Izaya added quickly as he slipped out a knife and pointed at the angry man. His slanted, devious eyes were completely focused on the bartender, watching his every move. And in swift movements, Shizuo and Izaya chased down the street.


	3. chapter three

**[Day 3]**

**Back for more?**

"You're here again?"

I smiled and brought the drink up to my lips.

"What can I say? I'm a thirsty soul!" I hiccupped. Shizuo raised an eyebrow and then rolled his eyes. "It's twelve in the afternoon and you're thirsty already?" he questioned quietly, but mostly to himself. I smiled and pressed the cold glass to my cheeks to cool down my face that was slowly warming up.

"There's this song that your bar plays. I like it," I whispered. I twirled in my stool and leaned my head back and moaned as relaxation hit me. "This is a comfy stool," I whispered. "I'm not taking you back to my apartment," Shizuo grumbled out as I winked at him and slipped out his sunglasses from my pocket.

"Not even if I give you these?" I questioned slyly. I brushed the shades against Shizuo's hand that he rested on the counter, teasing him.

"No."

I pouted and shoved the glasses back in my pocket.

"You seem to only have one pair though. Why don't you want them back?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and slipped out a glass to shine it. "I already told you."

I stared at him and then looked down. "You almost hit me with that stop sign yesterday," I muttered. Shizuo furrowed his brow and set the glass down to lean against the counter. "Sorry," he apologized. I blinked my eyes in shock. Half expecting to hear sarcasm or to get a totally bullshit apology. It made me uncomfortable. His direct eye contact gave off that he was serious and the tone of his voice wasn't low in embarrassment either.

"Yeah, Its alright. Quite the experience though! My second day in Ikebukuro is definitely something to remember!" I giggled. Shizuo tilted his head in confusion. "Your second day?"

"Yup," I popped the 'p' at the end and gave a toothy grin. "Just moved here!" Shizuo glanced down to his glass and focused his attention on it. "Where are you originally from?" I made a face as I thought back and shrugged my shoulders.

"You don't know?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hey this song is nice!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so lucky lucky I'm so lucky lucky I'm so lovely lovely I'm so lovely lovely," I sang along. I grinned from ear to ear as the familiar song filled the bar. "I heard this song my first night in Ikebukuro! Remember?" I asked Shizuo. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I told you that if you could tell me the name of the song then I would give you back your sunglasses," I reminded. "I remember now," he said with no interest. "Yeah, the offer still stands." "And I still won't take the offer. I don't want my sunglasses remember?"

"What if I offer something else?"

"I don't want anything from you," he replied bluntly. I shook off the hurt and smiled. "Well, just be a kind soul and tell me!" I begged. Shizuo gave me a slight smile and set the glass down.

I bit my lip as Shizuo continued to smile at me.

Behind that smile lies pure anger.

"Find out for yourself!" he barked, quickly dropping the smile. I rolled my eyes and flicked my hand back and forth. "I don't have time for that! I need someone to do that for me!" I laughed.

Jumping off the stool, I made my way out of the bar and once I reached the door I turned to Shizuo whose eyes followed me. "See you later, Shizuo! Maybe you can learn my name next time we see each other!" I laughed. He grinned slightly and shook his head.

"I don't need to know your name."

I frowned in confusion.

"I'll just call you 'kid,'" he said in a raspy voice. I continued to frown which caused him in glare in return. "What?" he barked out defensively. I held up my hands and giggled quietly.

"You don't look like the type to give out nicknames! And you can't call me kid! We're, like, probably the same age!" I complained. Shizuo blinked his eyes and scratched his neck. "Deal with it. I'm not one bit interested in learning your name!" he shouted as I rolled my eyes and walked out the door, not wanting to hear anymore.

* * *

Digging my fork into the sushi, I earned a big smile from Simon and a few curious looks.

"YOU LIKE RUSSIAN SUSHI?" Simon asked. I nodded my head and stuffed the sushi in my mouth and chewed it quickly. "Best! Its better here than where I'm from!" I laughed as bits of sushi flew out. I patted my mouth with a napkin, slightly embarrassed and forked another sushi.

"I CAN TELL YOU ARE NOT FROM HERE! NO CUSTOMOR USES FORK, YES,"

"No one uses chopsticks where I'm from so I don't know how to use them! I'm sorry," I apologized as I bowed my head quickly and vacuumed up my plate. I sighed and smiled, as my taste buds tasted the sushi. The sushi from home gave bad stomach problems and never tasted good. Getting the chance to eat sushi from the place it originated is the best thing that could ever happen to me.

"Simon, I want two more plates, but to go!" I grinned.

"YOUNG LADY MUST HAVE COUPON!"

"No, I just got a credit card and dad's money," I laughed as I handed my card to Simon so that he could charge me for the food. As I waited for Simon to come back with my receipt, I spotted a boy with dyed yellow hair.

"Hi," I gushed out with sushi still in my mouth. He smiled at me and tugged at the yellow scarf around his neck. "Hi pretty lady!" he winked and continued on eating his food.

What a cute kid. I like his scarf too.

"YOU HAVE A PRETTY NAME—" Simon started out as he walked back over to my table with my food and credit card, but I quickly waved my hands at him to stop and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Simon! I'm not a fan of my name!" I laughed as I stood up and took my food and card.

"COME BACK AND EAT SUSHI TOMORROW!" Simon yelled as I waved goodbye.

"I'm gonna eat good tonight!" I cheered as I stepped onto the busy street. Feeling a bit overwhelmed by the fast moving people, I stayed at my spot and sighed as I realized that trying to break into the crowd of people would be harder than a quarter back rushing to make a touchdown. There was no opening for me and I'm sure I would be trampled if I tried to break into the crowd.

"Don't tell me you're scared."

I turned my head and spotted Shizuo.

"Hey, just couldn't stay away from me could ya?" I teased. The man rolled his eyes and took a puff of his cigarette. "Shut up," he chuckled.

"Didn't you say we couldn't be friends?" I asked as I opened up the takeout box and began eating the sushi. "Yeah, and we aren't," he retorted.

"We're sure acting a bit friendly though, don't you think? Want some sushi?"

"No we're not, and sure," he muttered as his long fingers dug into my takeout box and grabbed a piece of sushi. "Thanks," he said as he chewed the raw fish. I grinned and nodded my head. "No problem."

"If eating my food and giving me a nickname isn't friendship then I don't know what is!" I snorted. Shizuo nodded his head, not fully giving me an answer. He took a puff of his cigarette and watched the busy crowd.

"That isn't friendship, Kid," he muttered.

"What is it then?" I asked.

"How should I know?" he asked a bit rudely, but I decided to keep quiet about it and ignore it. Is friendship a touchy subject or something?

"Hmm, we've come a long way though in these past three days."

"Yeah, getting shitfaced, stealing my glasses, puking on my shoes, and having me drag your drunk ass back to my place is really a long way," he replied sarcastically. I smirked and held up a finger and shook my head. "That's not all! You've also tossed me into the air like a ragdoll, almost hit me with a stop sign and last but definitely not least! You ate some of my sushi!"

"_With all that you've been through you two should just get hitched already_!"

I mentally groaned and spotted Izaya as he walked out of the sushi restaurant. "I simply love fatty tuna! I love it almost as much as I love my humans!"

There he goes with the 'humans' thing.

"I didn't see you in there when I was eating, Izaya" I said with a frown. He smiled and held up a finger. "Yes, but I saw you. I thought I'd stop by and pick up a few—"

And before he could finish his sentence, Izaya sprang up from the ground as a trashcan went flying at him. I frowned and turned to Shizuo who panted like a mad dog. A murderous look was on his face as he reached for another blunt object to throw.

"W-wait! Is this a normal day thing?!" I asked, but Shizuo ignored me and zoomed past me to chase Izaya, just like yesterday.

"THOSE TWO NEVER STOP FIGHTING!" Simon bellowed out. I shrieked and turned around to face him. "Never?" I asked.

"THEY ALWAYS FIGHT."

"Always… I wonder why…" I murmured as a loud crash sound was heard in the distance.


End file.
